I Knew I Loved You Before I met You
by Concretegirl16
Summary: Nathan Scotts dreams are about to come to life.
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to let everyone know I am rewriting I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You. I am working on chapter one now. Thank you so much. Also I will be concluding my other storie very soon. I have been having a tough couple years. But I am back now. Kepp your eyes open I will be updating soon.

Bethany


	2. October

I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter One:

It was just another Friday night in Tree Hill for Nathan Scott. Same as every other Friday that came before it. Once again his parents beach house was packed full of drunken teenager and hormonal cheerleaders looking for their chance to score with a member of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball stars. Nathan of course was first pick for every girl there. On a normal day Nathan would already be up in his room with some random chick half naked. But lately Nathan was growing tired of the whole scene. He didn't want this anymore. Nathan was starting to feel like there was something missing in his life. He knew what it was. Love. He had a girlfriend named Peyton Sawyer who he'd been dating sense freshman year. So that made it two years now. But he didn't love her. Not even close. He cheated on her practically every night. He guesses the reason they were still together was the social status that came along with it. But he was growing tired of it as well.

Nathan took one look around at his trashed house. He saw Mindy, one of the other cheerleaders eyeing him and decided he had to make a quick escape before she got any ideas. He let out a long sigh and headed up to his room. He walked in and locked to door. He ran his hand over his face and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He stared at a picture of him and Peyton. Sure she was pretty. But she was becoming a bit to broody for him lately. He rolled his eyes and fell back so he was lying down. Now he was just staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and was determined to fall asleep. Wishful thinking again. There was a light knock at his door. He grunted in frustration. Someone must have seen him come up. He sat back up.

"Who is it?" Anger was evident in his voice.

"Nathan?...It's me Peyton. Can you let me in?" She sounded totally out of it. He could tell she was drunk of her ass. He got up and unlocked the door but didn't open it. He went and sat right back on the same place he was. The door flew open and Peyton came stumbling in. She tried to sit down next to him, but missed the bed and wound up falling on the floor. She was laughing at herself but Nathan found nothing humorous about it. In fact he thought she looked pretty ridiculous. He helped her up and sat her down on the bed. Before he could finish taking a seat himself she was all over him. Arms around his neck and lips pressed to his. He tried pushing her away but she was everywhere at once. He finally got a hold and heaved her away.

"Not tonight Peyton. You're drunk." He pride her hands off.

"That's never stopped you before." She said then pressed her lips to his again.

"Peyton, I'm serious. Put some ice on it alright?" He took a deep breath then looked at her. "Don't you ever get tired of it?" He hoped she would understand where he was going with it.

"What the hell Nathan? Every other night you'll sleep with every mindless slut in Tree Hill, but you wont sleep with your actual girlfriend? God you are such an ass." She pushed herself off the bed but ended up falling again. She hit the floor with her fist. Nathan offered to help her up but she pushed him away.

"Peyton...look. I'm sorry. I'm just really not in the mood tonight. I'm sorry." He got up and headed to the bathroom where his basketball short were and slipped them on to get ready for bed. When he walked back out Peyton was back on his bed with her arms folded across her chest.

"What's going on Nathan? This isn't like you. Normally you would have slept with someone already and than kicked them out of your room. But tonight all of the sudden you don't want sex? Sense when?"

"I'm just tired of it. The stupid parties...They never change. The sleeping around and getting drunk, than waking up with a massive hang over and not remembering anything from the previous night." He was getting aggravated again. Peyton was looking at him like he just sprouted another head. Than a smile spread across her face.

"Really? Well...why didn't you tell me? I've been tired of it too. I never though you would ever feel the same." She placed her hands on both sides of his face and leaned up to kiss him. At first he kissed her back. But it just felt wrong. He didn't feel good about kissing her anymore.

"Peyton, can we just...not tonight ok? I just really want to go to bed." She let him go than pushed him. She gave him a dirty look than walked to the door.

"You're a real jerk. You know that Nathan? Don't call me tomorrow. We're done." She walked out slamming the door behind her. He lay down in bed and put his arms behind his head. He heaved another sigh than closed his eyes. It was long before sleep overcame him and he started to dream.

_Nathan was standing in front of an old building with a bright lit up sign saying The Meadow Club. He looked around and saw that his surroundings were familiar. It was downtown Tree Hill. But nothing was the same. In the place where the library should be there was a record store with old vinal records in the window. It was than that he realized that where the club now stood was the same place his mother Cafe should be. When he heard footsteps coming his way he turned around. _

_"Hey Royal? You're early. The show doesn't start for about another thirty minutes. Excited to see her aren't you?" A semi tall kid with brown hair and bushy eyebrows was walking over to him. Nathan thought he looked a lot like his friend Tim. "Royal? Man, are you feeling alright?" Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard what he had called him. He was growing more confused by the second._

_"Royal? What's going on? Where am I?" He looked around himself again._

_"Are you feeling ok? You're acting kind of strange." Tim was looking at him like he had lost his mind._

_"Yeah, Tim. I'm ok. So...what's going on? What are we doing?" Nathan said trying to comprehend what this all meant._

_"Tim? Who's Tim? Who are you talking to? It's me Cameron." _

_"Y-yeah! I knew that. Just messin' with you. I've got a lot on my mind I guess. So...why are we here?" _

_"We're her to see her." He said pointing at a poster in the window. It was a picture that was hard to make out. Beneath it was some writing. 'Performing one night only. The Meadow is proud to present Miss Marie Lydia James.'_

_"Who is she?" He squinted his eyes to try and make out what she looked like. _

_"Who is __**she?**__ Have you been living under a rock? She's Marie James. The most beautiful woman in the world. Every one knows who she is."_

_"Oh. Right. Sorry. The middle name threw me off." Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets. Something very strange was going on._

_"Oooookay. We should head inside before all the good seats are taken." Cameron padded his friend on the back as they walked inside. It was beautiful. The walls were flaked with gold and intricately carved statues. On the ceiling was a beautiful painting of the night sky. At the bottom of the stage there was a piano man. He was dressed in a white tuxedo jacket and black slacks. He looked familiar too._

_"Hey, that guy looks just like my friend Skillz." Nathan said without thinking about it._

_"Who?" Cameron was starting to worry about Nathan. _

_They sat at a table that was up front and to the left of the stage. He looked around and noticed that the room was filled with mostly men. The woman that were there gave their dates dirty looks. Mostly because all they talked about was Marie. It made Nathan curious. There must be something real special about this girl if every guy in Tree Hill was looking forward to seeing her. A man walked out on stage dressed very similar to the piano man. It was Lucas. Nathan almost said something but remembered this time that nothing was the same here. _

_"Good evening. As you all know we have a very special guest joining us tonight. She just informed me that this place means a lot to her and she's never been so excited to perform for a crowd. So without further ado. I'd like you all to please welcome. Miss Marie James." He walked off stage and the lights in the club dimmed. Everyone in the audience went silent. A spot like came on and standing in the middle of it was the most beautiful woman Nathan had ever laid eyes on. She had honey blonde hair that was piled on top of her head in a very intricate updo. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the light and it seemed like they were really the windows to her soul. She wore a slim fitting pearl dress that hugged her in all the right places and came out behind her in a short train. She smiled out at everyone before she spoke._

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen. As you all know I am Marie James. I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight and making me feel so welcome. You see this place __**is**__ very special to me. I was born and raised here till I was about 13. So the fact that I get to come back and share my second love with my first love is truly a dream come true. Thank you." The crowd clapped in excitement at the prospect of being from the same town as she was. "Anyway, I'd like to sing you all a song and I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it." She winked and let her eyes sweep the audience. It seemed like her eyes lingered a little longer on Nathan than anyone else._

It's October again

Leaves are coming down

One more years come and gone

And nothings changed at all

Wasn't I suppose to be someone

To face the things that I've been runnin from

Let me feel

I don't care if I break down

Let me fall

Even if I hit the ground and if I

Cry a little

Die a little

At least I know I lived

Just a little

_She was amazing. Her voice was like velvet. It sounded like it came strait from heaven. Her eyes closed as she sang and Nathan was filled with a longing to look into them again. _

I've become much too good

At being invincible

I'm an expert

At playing safe and keeping cool

But I swear

This isn't who I'm meant to be

I refuse to let my life roll over me

Let me feel

I don't care if I break down

Let me fall

Even if I hit the ground and it I

Cry a little

Die a little

At least I know I lived

Just a little

I wanna be somebody I

I wanna be somebody I

I wanna be someone

Who can face the things that I've been runnin' from?

Let me feel

I don't care if I break down

Let me fall

Even if I hit the ground and if I

Cry a little

Die a little

At least I know I lived

It's October again

Leaves are coming down

One more years come and gone

And nothings changed at all

_The song ended and her eyes opened again. Nathan let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He now knew this was a dream. There was no way this girl was real. She was too perfect. She looked out again but her eyes met only his. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. He felt something in that moment that he never felt before. Yerning. _

_"Thank you so much and have a goodnight." She blew a kiss and walked off stage. Nathan just kept staring at where she once stood._

_"Didn't I tell you she was good?" Cameron said elbowing him in the ribs._

_"Yeah. She was really great." His voice was distant. Everyone was still clapping ad cheering. He couldn't blame them. He didn't know how much time passed but when he heard someone say her name he snapped out of what ever trance he was in. He looked over and she was walking out. Her hair was down now in wavy curls that cascaded to the middle of her back. She wore a burgundy blouse with a pair of wide legged tan pants. She shook hands with as many people as she cloud. Finally she made it to the bar where she took a seat. Before he knew what he was doing Nathan was on his feet and walking over to her. Once beside her he sat down._

_"H-hi." He stuttered at her. She turned to him with that smile of hers._

_"Hello." _

_"You were...that was...you're beautiful. I-I mean your voice...your voice is beautiful." He had never been so nervous in his life._

_"Um...thanks I guess. I'm Mar-"_

_"Marie James. I know. Everyone knows." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Na- um Royal Scott. I a true pleasure to meet you."_

_"Thank you. Well Mr. Scott. Are you gonna buy me a drink or what?" She said trying to make him a little more comfortable._

_"Yes, yes. Of course. Um excuse me? Bar tender. Could you please get this lovely lady a drink?"_

_"Red wine please. Thank you."_

_"Yes Miss James. And you sir?" The bar tender turned his attention to him._

_"Um...scotch?"_

_"Coming right up."_

_"So tell me Mr. Scott. Where are you from?"_

_"Here actually. But I was born in Oak Lake. My parents moved here because it was my dad's home town."_

_"I see. And...Did you mean I was beautiful? Or just my voice?" She eyed him. He felt nervous again. "I'm kidding. Loosen up."_

_"Oh right." He smirked at her. "For the record...it's not just your voice." He whispered that last part in her ear. He pulled back but stayed close. He looked deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat. His blue eyes were making her weak in the knees. It was a very good thing she was sitting down. _

_"You too. I-I mean you are very handsome." _

_"Why thank you Miss James. Coming from you that's a real honor." They gazed in each other eyes again but were interrupted by their drinks arriving._

_"Here you go. A Red wine for the lady and a __**Scotch **__for the gentleman."_

_"Thank you." Nathan gave him a tip. "Well Miss James? Would you do me the honor of a dance?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

_Nathan led her out to the floor and pulled her close. He could smell the scent of her hair. It was like inhaling a rose. Her skin was so soft and delicate. He felt the need to protect her for some reason. If this was a dream. He never wanted to wake up. _

_"Royal Scott? That's an original name."_

_"Yeah. It's been in my family for years. It gets passed down to every grandson."_

_"That's nice. Well I like it."_

_"I'm glad you do. I must say Miss James there isn't a woman in here that can compare to your beauty."_

_"Well, well. You are quite the charmer Royal. Do you know that?"_

_"Hmm. You haven't even seen my A game yet."_

_"Oh lord help me if that's true." She laid her head against his chest as they danced in silence. When the song ended she looked up. They found themselves leaning into each other. But were very rudely interrupted._

_"I think it's time for you to share the lady sir." A tall brown haired man._

_"Well I think that would be up to the lady. __**Sir.**__" Nathan looked down at her._

_"I'm fine right where I am. Thank you though."_

_"Believe me. You'll want to dance with me."_

_"No. I don't think I do. Please excuse me." Than the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her away._

_"No one says no to Damian West." He pulled her to him. Nathan walked over._

_"I believe Miss James told you she wasn't interested. Now I suggest you let her go."_

_"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?" Nathan pulled Haley behind him and than pushed Damian. "That was a mistake." Damien said just before he swung at Nathan. But before it could go any further the cops were at the door. "Damn, pounders." Damian said and ran for it._

_"Royal, follow me." Marie was pulling him behind her. They made it out the back of the club. Nathan was spitting out blood. "Are you ok? You shouldn't have done that."_

_"He had it coming."_

_"Well you're no good to me like this. Come on. Walk me home." Nathan looked up at her. He couldn't tell her no even if he wanted too._

_"I'd love too." They walked quietly side by side. The sky was clear and you could see all the stars. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He was glad to except. They reached her door and she pulled him to a halt._

_"This is me. Thank you for tonight. I had a good time."_

_"Yeah me too. Well until I got hit." He rubbed his jaw. Her hand reached up and gently stroked it._

_"I'm sorry. Here." She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Is that better?"_

_"I don't know. Can you try that again?" He leaned in this time and captured her lips. It hurt. But he didn't care. Nothing else matter when he was with her. This was not like any other kiss he had ever had._

Nathan sat abruptly up in bed. His lips were still tingling from his dream. The soft scent of roses lingered in the air around him. He looked around and saw he was back in his room. Disappointment filled him. He laid back down on his bed. It **was** just a dream. But it was the sweetest dream he'd ever had. But he was than filled with utter confusion. Why would he dream of a girl he never met? It had to mean something. But what?

"What the hell?" He looked at his clock and saw it was only three in the morning. He decided he would tell Luke about it in the morning. Until than he would go back to sleep and hope that his dream would lead him back to the woman of his dreams.


	3. The New Girl

Chapter Two: The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of its charaters.

Nathan woke up disappointed that he did not dream about his mystery woman again. The dream had been so real. Her smell. Her taste. Just thinking about this dream woman made him get up to take a cold shower. Once he was dressed and ready he headed down stairs. He wanted to talk to Luke. He found him sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Nate. What happen to you last night?" Lucas picked up his cup and took a sip of his coffee.

"Uh...I don't know. I just wasnt in the mood I guess." Nathan grabbed a bottle of water. Not feeling very hungry. "Hey Luke. Can I ask you something?" Nathan sat down across from Lucas and nervously played with the water bottle.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Have you...ever had a dream-"

"Whoa, whoa. I don't want to hear about your dirty sex dreams Nate." Lucas got up to put his now empty bowl in the sink.

"No, it's not like that. I am not all about Sex Luke. I do have more to me than that." Nathan was aggravated that Lucas thought of him that way. But he couldnt really blame him. " I was going to say, have you ever had a dream that felt so real that when you woke up a part of it sort of came with you? Like a scent or feeling?"

"Yeah! Sure. It happens all the time. Why do you ask?" Lucas squinted his eyes at Nathan.

"I just had a really weird dream last night. That's all." Lucas looked at him for a few more minutes that gave up.

"Well...as fun as this was Nate.I need to get going. I agreed to showing the new girl around today. I'll see you at school." Lucas grabed his messanger bag and left. Nathan thought about what Lucas said. He still didnt feel like Lucas understood what he meant. He had never had a dream so vivid before. Not to mention that in his dream, people called him by his grandpas name. It just didnt make any sense. Nathan got up and decided to head to school as well. Nathan stopped by Peyton's house. He was hoping she meant what she said about it being over. But he still felt bad none the less for how he treated her. He knocked on her door. Normally he would just walk in. But after last nights events, it didnt feel right. She answered looking extreamly hung over.

"What?" She was still in her Jammies.

"Whoa! Ok. You're not in a good mood." He laughed a little.

"You think? What do you want Nathan?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted last night. I shouldnt have treated you that way. You deserve better." She eyes him a second before a smile spread across her face. She took a step toward him and leaned up to kiss him. This wasnt going as planned. He kissed her back only because he didnt want to insult her further.

"You want to ditch school with me and hang out here?" She bit his lower lip. _Think Nathan. Think._ "I do." He kissed her again to prove it. "But I have a test today and I cant miss it. Whitey is all over me about my grades." She seemed to buy it.

"Ok I guess. Will you come by after school?" She smiled seductivly at him.

"Sure. I'll come straight over." He kissed her head and turned to walk away. By the time Nathan got to the school everyone was already there. He walked over to where all his friends were. But there was someone else with them. "Hey guys." He said. They all turned to look at him. But when the new girl turned around, Nathan's breath chaught in his throat. It was HER. Marie. She looked diffrent. But he knew with every fiber of his being it was her. His body reacted like he'd known her his whole life. Her hair was brown, not blond.

"Hey Nate. I'd like you to meet Haley James. Haley, this is my brother Nathan." Lucas introduced them. James. It was her.

"Hi Nathan, It's really nice to meet you. Lucas told me so much about you." She held her hand out for him to take. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Lucas nudged him to wake him up.

"H-hi. I'm Nathan." He took her hand. Sparks flew through his whole body. He could tell she felt it too.

"I'm Haley." They still hadnt let go of each others hands. Everyone was looking between the two. Haley was the first to break their trance. "So...Lucas, my first class it history. Mr. Graves. Do you think you could show me where it is?"

"I can do that." Nathan said. He didnt think he could stand the losing sight of her. She smiled at him. Lucas looked at him with a strange mixture of reluctance and intrige.

"Well, well. Looks like our Natey here has a crush." Brooke said smiling up at him. Nathan was never one to blush. But he could feel his face heating up. He looked over at Haley and saw that she was blushing as well. She was beautiful. Nathan never thought of a girl as beautiful before. But Haley, was breath taking. The bell rang signaling the begining of school. "Haley you better be there to try out during 6th." Brooke said before winking at her and walking away.

"Well Mr. Scott. Shall we?" Haley said linking her arm through Nathan's.

"What was Brooke talking about?" NAthan couldnt help but ask.

"Oh. She wants me to try out for the sqoud. So Nathan, can I ask why you volenteered to be my shaperon?"

"Honestly. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Me too." She smiled at him.

As the day went on, Nathan found himself thinking about Haley. He wasnt sure if it was because of the dream or not. But reguardless of the dream, he wanted to be around her. IT was 5th period and he was impatianly waiting for the bell to ring. He was going to get to see her at practice. He didnt get a chance to talk to her at lunch. She had gone to the tutoring center to volenteer. As soon as the bell rang, Nathan was out of his seat. He rushed through changing into his gym clothes. But when he walked out he saw Haley stretching. She wore a sports bra that showed off her flat stomach and a pair of dark blue yoga pants. She looked up at him and once again her beauty hit him like a ton of bricks. His breath was knocked out of him.

"Ok. Listen up." Whitey yelled. "I want a scrimmage. Shirt's and skins. Lucas Will be the shirts leader. Nathan the Skins. Let's go ladies." He blew his whistle and the guys jump to action. Nathan took his shirt off and looked over at Haley. She was openly checking him out. When their eyes met, She bit down on her lower lip in an inviting way. God the things she was doing to him.

"Haley? Are you ready?" Brooke yelled to her. Haley looked away from Nathan's penetrating gaze.

"Yeah! Start the music." As soon as the music started, Haley was moving like she was made of water. She flowed from one move to the other. Nathan couldnt help but look. Distracted by her once again, Lucas came in and took the ball. Whitey was yelling something at Nathan. But he couldnt hear anything. The song ended and Haley stopped moving.

"Oh my God. Haley you are so in." Brooke sqeeled and ran over to Haley, giving her a big hug. "You were awsome."

"Thanks Tigger." Haley said returning the hug. She looked at Nathan over Brookes shoulder and winked at him.

Practice was over and Nathan was now dressed and waiting outside the girls locker room. When Haley walked out he stopped her.

"Hey Hales." He had his hands nervously shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Nathan. Were you waiting for me?" She said playful nudging him.

"I was. I wanted to ask if youd like to grab a bite to eat with me?" He was so cute. She could tell he was nervous.

"I'm starving. I'd love too." She said smiling at him. He offered her his arm and she took it.

"So Haley, What do you think of Tree Hill so far?"

"It just got a lot more interesting." She said. Giving Nathan a look to show that he meant it was because of him. "What do you think Nathan?"

"About what?"

"Tree Hill? You grew up here. What do you think about it?" No one ever asked him that before.

"I like it. There's really not much to do. But it's nice. But I think I am starting to like it a bit more now." Returning her previous stare.

"And what do you think about me?" That caught him off gaurd. "I'm sorry. I know that was blunt. But I dont like to beat around the bush."

"I like that. That's good. Well...I think you are beautiful. I think that you are diffrent. But in a good way. And I think I'd like to get to know you." He smirked at her.

"You, Nathan Scott are quite the charmer." Suddenly Nathan had a flash of his dream last night. Marie had said the same thing to Royal. "Nathan? You ok?"

"I'm more than ok. I'm in good company. So sense you were so forward, let me ask you the same thing. What do you think of me?"

" I think you're hot. And I like spending time with you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. They arrived at his car and he opened her door for her. He drove her over to his moms cafe. He lead her over to his favrite seat and they sat down. Shortly after his mom came over to their table.

"Hey honey. How was school?" Karen said leaning against her sons seat.

"It was the usual mom. Uh...mom, this is Haley. Haley this is my mom Karen. She owns this place." Haley shook her hand and said hello.

"Nathan are you trying to impress me?" Haley said joking with him.

"MAybe a little. Is it working?"

"I don't know. We'll see after we eat." She winked and it caused Nathan to once again blush.

"Ohhh. I like her Nate. She's got spunk. It was very nice to meet you Haley. Now what can I get you to drink?"

"Oh...um...I'll take a coke." Karen nodded her head and left to get them their drinks. "Oh my God Nathan. You're mom is so pretty."

"Thanks. So do you know what you want to eat?"

"Do you have Mac and cheese hear?"

"Yeah. But Mac and cheese? Really?"

"What? Mac and cheese is food of the Gods."

"Yeah, if the Gods are five years old." They both laughed and Haley scooted closer to him. She was unlike anyone he ever met. "So Haley, do you have a boyfriend back where you moved from?"

"No! I did up until I told him I was moving. But than he decided to sleep with my best friend and we broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you're not. You were hoping I didnt have a boyfriend." She smiled at him. He found himself wanting to taste those lips. He wondered briefly, if she smelled like roses.

"Yeah! You're right. I was. For what it's worth, the guy was an idiot. You cant do much better than you," She blushed at his words.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Nathan flinched a little. He'd forgotten about Peyton.

"Kind of. We are terrible together. It's over. We just need to stick to our guns I guess." He laughed nervously.

"Well, I can see why she's so reluctant to let you go." She ran her hand over his that was sitting on the table. He grabed hold of it and kissed her fingers. Karen returned with their drink and saw her son holding Haleys hand. She was surprised by this. Nathan was never so tender with anyone. She took their orders and left the two alone.

"Haley, can I see you again tomorrow?" Wow that sounded old fashioned.

"You'll see me at school."

"I mean after. I was hoping you could come with me somewhere?"

"I'd like that Nathan." They got their food and ate while they contiued to talk. After they finished. Nathan drove her home.

"I had a good time tonight Hales. Thank you for comeing with me."

"I had fun too Nathan. Thank you for making me feel so welcome." She grabbed his hand and gave it a sqeeze. She opened her door to get out but Nathan stopped grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Before she could react, his lips crashed to hers. She wasted no time responding. His hand came up and cupped her cheek. He ran his tongue over her lips. Asking for permission. She let him in. When air became an issue, they pulled apart.

"Wow." Nathan never kissed anyone like that. It felt so right.

"Yeah! Wow about sums it up." She looked over his face. He was beautiful. She leaned up and kissed him once more, before getting out of the car. He watched her walk away. He couldnt wait til tomorrow, when he could see her again. His phone started to ring and Nathan looked at the screen to see who it was. The name Peyton was flashing. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Hello?" He knew she was going to be pissed. But that only made what he was about to do a little easier.

"Where the hell are you Nathan? I thought you were coming over?" Yep. She was pissed.

"Peyton, I was out with a friend." Calling Haley a friend felt so wrong. She was already so much more to him.

"Of corse. You never put me first Nathan. What the hell? I'm your girlfriend. I should come before your precious basketball."

"Peyton, I wasnt out with the boys. Who I was with is none of your business."

"Who is she? I swear to God Nathan, I'm sick of this. I mean it this time. We are so over."

"Good. Peyton I think we should be over." That took her off gaurd. They broke up all the time but always got back together. Nathan never agreed with her.

"What?"

"I don't want to do this anymore either Peyton. I'm tired of it. I want something more for a change. I want something real."

"Nathan what are you saying? I'm not good enough?"

"Peyt. You are good enough. But you deserve to be with someone who loves you. Why waste out time staying together when we dont even make each other happy?"

"Go to Hell." Was all she could say before hanging up. Nathan rolled his eyes. He pulled up to his house just as his phone went off again. He thought it was Peyton again but the number didnt look familiar.

"Hello?"

"Nathan? It's Haley." He couldnt help the smile that was now forming on his face.

"Hey Hales. To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to tell you. I cant stop thinking about you. And I just thought that you should know that." He liked that she wasnt afraid to say what was on her mind.

"I can't stop thinking about you either. I hated leaving earlier."

"I cant wait to see you again."

"Me too Hales."

"I like the way you say that. Good night Nathan."

"Good night Haley."

"Dream of me." She laughed as she hung up.

"Oh I hope so." Nathan said to himself. Tonight was an incerdible night. But little did he know. It was only just begining for him.

A/N: I really hope you guys like it. Again I am really sorry about the spelling and grammer. R&R


	4. Honestly

Chapter Three: Honestly

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of its charaters.

_Nathan opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the Meadow. He realized again that he was dreaming. But he was confused. He knew Haley now. Why was his dream in the past again? His friend was no where to be seen. But that Damian guy who he faught with was there. His blood boiled just at the fight of him. He would have to make sure to keep an eye on him. For Haleys sake. He looked up and saw Lucas on the stage again and skillz behind the piano. He sat up straight in his seat. Know that this probably meant that Haley was about to come on the stage._

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Last night Marie James performed for us, and we thought it was only going to be for one night. But Miss James has agreed to come back and perform for us once again. So it is with my extream pleasure that we welcome her back. Please put your hands together for Marie James." He held his hand out in the direction of where Haley was walking on stage. The two shared a short embrace before Haley stood infront of the mic. She looked right at Nathan and winked. _

_"Good evening. Thank you for making me feel so welcome. It really is a pleasure to be here with friends and family." She smiled and her eyes had a sparkle that Nathan had come to know when ever she was truely happy about something._

_"Royal, you came." A girl with red hair came up to him and gave him a hug. He'd forgotten that here he was known as Royal. It all felt so real. He pushed the girl off of him and turned his full attention to Haley who was now singing._

_Honestly I didnt mean to cry so hard_

_But the heartache was pouring in like rain_

_I didnt mean to show I care_

_Honestly I didnt mean to laugh so loud_

_But it just sounds so absurd_

_To say that you want me_

_Say that you need me after everything you've done_

_Really truely I didnt mean to hurt you_

_I just thought that maybe now_

_We'd have better luck the second time around_

_It's always better the second time I hear_

_Find me in the evening_

_when you're ready to dance and I will_

_Take you to the places_

_Where you never thought youd have the chance to love_

_love_

_love is all we have_

_I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you_

_But the memories keep flooding back like tears_

_I didnt mean to fall in love_

_But sitting here just waiting for this is toture_

_I'm so glad your far away_

_Is that a terrible thing to say?_

_But I wonder if you're ok_

_Find me in the evening _

_When you're ready to dance and I will_

_Take you to the places_

_Where you never thought you'd have the chance to love_

_Love_

_Love is all we have_

_I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Oh oh I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Well I tried and tried and I cant hide from your love_

_Darling it's to late_

_To show me your intentions_

_You know we've gotta find a way to get past all the implications_

_Every situation_

_Every complication that we've come from_

_Love is all we have._

_I will run myself in circles here without you._

_ She finished her song and the crowd stook up and clapped for her. She smiled and blew a kiss to everyone. She headed off stage and walked straight over to Nathan. The red head from earlier was still there. Trying to get Nathan's attention. But all he saw was Haley walking towards him._

_"Hello Royal." She gave him a tight hug before kissing his cheek._

_"Hello Marie." He was lucky he remembered to call her Marie and not Haley. "As always you were incerdible up there."_

_"Thank you. You know it's because of you I wanted to come back. I had to see you again."_

_"That I am glad for." It was weird how he found himself talking in his dream. It was like we was actully alive in this time. They stood looking at each other. Not noticeing how upset the younge lady standinf just outside their little bubble getting noticebly upset. "I was wondering if I could call on you one day?" Where did that come from. _

_"I'd like that very much Mr. Scott. I'd like that very much." Just than they heard a throat clear. They both turned to look._

_"Do you and Royal know each other?" The red head asked._

_"Yes. We met last night. He was such a gentlemen walking me home and before that, coming to my rescue." She smiled up at him and you could see that she was completely falling in love with Royal Scott. "Do you know each other._

_"Yes."_

_"No." They answered at the same time. Nathan looked at the girl like she was crazy._

_"Royal? How can you say that? Our families and know each other for ages." This girl was getting annoying. He just wanted to be alone with Haley or Marie. This girl was getting in the way._

_"I'm sorry. But I don't remember you." The girl laughed like he had said something funny. _

_"Oh you're such the joker. You really had me going there." Marie could see how uncomfertable Royal was getting and decided to step in._

_"Well I'm Marie James. And you are?" She said it so sweetly. You couldnt see the agravation she felt in that moment for this other woman._

_"I'm Rachel Gatina. You have a beautiful voice Miss James." _

_"Thank you very much. I hope you dont mind. But I was hoping to be able to dance with our younge Mr. Scott here. And you interupted him about to ask me." Marie smiled as sweetly as she could manage. Royal looked over at her with gratitude._

_"I'm sorry about that Miss James. May I have this dance?" He held out his hand and she gladly took it. Rachel was left looking like like someone had slapped her in the face. Marie started laughing. "You are officialy my favrite person. Thank you for that. I really have no memory of who she is." _

_"I was happy to help. I wanted to get rid of her so I could have you all to myself." _

_"Miss James, you are something else." He took her in his arms as they started to sway to the music. _

_"I hope that's a good thing."_

_"It's a very good thing. I'm completely taken by you."_

_"Oh well, well. I guess I am doing something right. Guess my plan worked."_

_"Oh really? And what plan was that Miss James?" _

_"To get you to fall totally and completely, head over heels in love with me of corse." She laughed. She was only playing. But little did she know she had hit the nail head on._

_"Well you definately have me under your spell." The two continued to dance. But what they didnt know was that they had two sets of eyes watching them. Secretly planning a way to rip the happy couple apart. _

Nathan woke up the next morning. Once again he could remember every detail of his dream. This was totally weird. Why was he having such bizarr dreams? Not that he was complaining about who he happened to be dreaming about. But he felt like there was something obvious that he was missing. He got out of bed and got ready for school. It was friday and he had another game tonight. He just hoped that now that Haley was a cheerleader, that he could pay attention. He was brushing his teeth when he heard his phone buzz on his side table. He finished up and went to go see who was texting him.

_Morning sunshine. Sleep well? -Haley_

He couldnt stop the smile that appeared on his face. This was the perfect way to start his morning.

_Hey beautiful. Slept like a baby. What's can I do for you this fine morning?_

Nathan could feel the butterflies come to life in his stomach. That was a new feeling. He'd never gotten that before.

_Well HotShot. I was hopeing you would give me a ride to school. What do you say?_

Butterflied turned into giant mutant moths.

_I'd love to. I'm leaving now. I'll see you in five minutes._

With a new spring in his step. Nathan grabbed his keys and jumped in his car. He seemed to catch every red light on his way. Why was it every time you were in a hurry, the lights liked to play tricks on you? But when he pulled up in front of Haley's house she was there waiting for him. When she started to walk towards him, it was like everything turned to slow motion. She was wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a green halter. Her brown hair was curled and hanging down her back. God she was gorgeous.

"Good morning Handsome." She said getting into the car.

"Wow. Hales...you look...wow." Her face turned a light shade of pink. Nathan was really growing to like that color on her.

"Thank you. Let's hit the road." All of the sudden Haley felt nervous. "We still on for tonight?" She was scared he's back out.

"Hell yea. I wouldnt miss it for the world. But remember we have a game tonight. So it'll have to wait til thats over."

"Oh man. How will I ever contain myself?"

"I know you want me James."

"Oh God yes. Nathan I need you. Take me now." Nathan's eyes bugged out of his head. Haley busted up laughing.

"HAHA. You're a riot Hales."

"You should have seen your face. Oh I wish I had a camera. It was priceless."

"Oh it's on now. You better watch your back." He smirked at her.

"Oh no. I'm so scared. Please Nathan. Have mercy." She blinked her eyes like those old sothern bells.

"You're a real smart ass you know that?"

"Ah yes. But you wouldnt have me any other way."

"That's the truth." He looked at her in all seriousness.

"Turn."

"Huh?"

"You need to turn. We're here silly." She said pointing out the front window. Where did the time go. They got here a lot faster than he thought they could have.

"You are dangerous Haley James."

"What do you mean?" He eyebrows drew together in concern.

"You are to damn beautiful and I keep getting distracted." She relaxed.

"Consider it pay back for your whole sexyness yesterday during practice. I thought I was going to catch on fire watching you run around with no shirt on." She put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed his cheek before walking away. He had to pull his mind out of the gutter. Staring at her ass had him thinking some very bad things.

"Is that slut the reason you broke up with me last night?" Nathan turned to see Peyton standing behind him with her hands on her hips. Staring Haley down.

"No! You're the bitch that made me want to break up last night." Nathan started to walk away.

"She'll get what's coming to her. Eventually you'll get tired of her too and screw around with someone new." She called to him.

"You know Peyton...she's got something you'll never have. Class." And with that, he left her fuming. This was so not over. Peyton was pissed. And she was seeing Red now.

"You better watch out Nathan. You and your little whore." Peyton said to herself before going to class.

A/N: Here it is. Whatcha think? R&R


End file.
